Haruhi's Birthday
by roXas2430
Summary: Tamaki wants it to be the best day of Haruhi's life. Can he pull it off? OneShot. Slight TamaXHaru.


My first fanfic EVER!!!!! No bashing, k?

"Mmm...Phone Hikaru..."

"...Kaoru..."

"K. Fine."

Kaoru sat up and checked the caller ID. "It's the boss..." he said, unenthusiastically. Hikaru groaned and hid his head under the pillow. "Answer it..." he groaned. "Hello?"

"OHMAHGAWDTODAYISHARUHI'SBIRTHDAYWHATAREWEGOINGTODO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Hikaru bolted upright, and snatched the phone from Kaoru, who was massaging his ear.

"What did you say???" Hikaru asked.

"OHMAHGAWDTODAYISHARUHI'SBIRTHDAYWHATAREWEGOINGTODO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Boss, calm down. So it's Haruhi's birthday? Then we should have a party," Hikaru suggested.

"Yea," Kaoru agreed. "I'll invite. You call Kyoya-Senpai for reservations at-"

"NO WAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!?!"

"I said calm down boss. What's wrong with a party?" Hikaru asked.

"If Haruhi wanted us to throw a huge party over her she would've said so. But she didn't. If we do something we might hurt her commoner pride," Tamaki pointed out.

"Ah yes of course!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Good thinking boss! But if there's no party then what will we do for her?" Kaoru asked.

"I never said 'no party'. I just said no huge party." Tamaki replied. "Be over here in one hour, k?"

"...he hung up." said Hikaru. "Well we better get dressed." Kaoru decided. "right." said Hikaru.

_**Ding dong**_

"Finally you two are here," Tamaki said. "Hurry up and get inside.

Inside the Suoh manor was the rest of the host club. Except for Haruhi.

"Ok men. We have to celebrate Haruhi's birthday in a quiet, subtle manner so as not to hurt her commoner pride. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" everyone replied.

"Ok. Kyoya, call the decorators and music and such, and notify Ranka about the surprise party. Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, go buy Haruhi some wonderful gifts that every charming girl would want. Shady twins, order a wonderful gown for Haruhi and have it mailed to Ranka. He'll take care of it from there. When you guys are finished with that, report back here, got it?"

"Um, Tama-Chan, what are you going to do?" Honey asked thoughtfully.

"Well Honey-Senpai, I'm going to be taking care of some important business of my own," replied Tamaki.

"And what might that be?"Asked the twins.

"Stay out of my personal business you shady twins!!!!!!!" Tamaki screamed. "Men, file out!"

Everyone dashed out of sight, leaving Tamaki alone. He quickly darted upstairs to his bedroom, and pulled out a small red box. He opened it, admiring its contents, and then snapped it shut and returned it to its spot. He wanted this day to be perfect, more than anything in the world. He was barely in his room for ten minutes when Hikaru and Kaoru returned.

"King!!!!" they called. "We've thought of something you've forgot!"

Tamaki rushed downstairs. " What? What is it?"

"Well, it's a birthday party. Shouldn't there be a cake?" Hikaru pointed out.

Tamaki's face calmed. "Well I have a phone. I can just call the bakery and have the-"

"But Haruhi is a commoner." Kaoru interrupted. "Don't commoners like homemade cakes?"

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Come on shady twins! Let's get going!"

The three boys hurried over to the kitchen.

"Ok. So who's done this before?" Tamaki asked.

"Not me," the twins replied in unison.

"Ok, well there's a first time for everything, right?" Tamaki remarked. "Let's find a recipe."

They looked in a drawer for a recipe. "Here's one!" Kaoru exclaimed. "White and fluffy cake. Perfect!" Tamaki exclaimed. He took the card from Kaoru and read it.

2 cups of milk

1 cup of sugar

1 ½ stick of butter

1 tsp of vanilla

2 eggs

½ tablespoon of baking powder

2 ½ cups of flour

"Ok so we need two cups of milk, one cup of sugar, one and a half stick of butter, one t...tsp? What in the world is a tsp? Oh well, whatever, one tsp of vanilla, two eggs, a half a tablespoon of baking powder, and two cups of fl-oor? What?"

"Its flour boss." Hikaru said.

"Flower? In a cake? Oh it's to make the cake smell good right? Of course!"

Kaoru began to protest, but was silenced by a touch to his hand. Hikaru had stopped him. He looked up at Hikaru, who was smiling a devilish smile at him. He got the message, and stayed quiet.

"Kaoru! Please go outside and get two cups of flowers. Please get lots of pretty colors, k?" Tamaki requested.

"Of course boss!" Kaoru obliged and hurried for the door.

"Hikaru! Could you help me pull out the remaining ingredients? Go ahead and get the milk, sugar and butter for me please?"

"Right!" Hikaru got up to work. He grabbed out the carton of milk, and two sticks of butter from the fridge. He set them on the table, and then opened up the cabinet to find the sugar. He searched around for a minute, until he finally found it. Sitting right next to the sugar, however, was the salt. A devilish smile spread across Hikaru's face, and he quickly switched up the labels. Shutting the cupboards, he turned to face Tamaki. He had all the right ingredients out, miraculously.

Just then, Kaoru came running back in. "here are your flowers, boss," he said and set them down on the counter.

"Perfect!" Tamaki said. "Oh Haruhi's going to be so pleased!"

"Totally," Kaoru agreed and the twins glanced at each other.

"Well let's do this!" Tamaki exclaimed. He then got out a huge mixing bowl, and a measuring cup.

"Let's see. Two cups of milk." He perfectly measured and put it in the bowl, the shady twins watching his every move. "One cup of sugar." He perfectly measured the salt, and dropped it in. Hikaru smirked.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh nothing," Hikaru sighed. Kaoru shot him a puzzled look, which he ignored.

Tamaki got back to work. "One and a half stick of butter." He grabbed knife, cut one stick of butter perfectly in half, and inserted it and the whole. "One tsp of vanilla." He looked at the brothers. "Tsp?" he asked, slightly ashamed.

"Teaspoon," Kaoru answered. Hikaru shot him an angered glance, which he ignored.

"Of course." Tamaki exclaimed, and perfectly measured and dropped in the vanilla. "Two eggs." Tamaki picked up an egg, and tapped it on the counter, resulting in a small crack forming. Just as he was about to split it into the bowl, Kaoru jumped up.

"NO!!!" he screamed. Tamaki and Hikaru looked up, puzzled. "What?" Tamaki asked. "You broke it!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Now it's no good anymore!" he snatched the egg and threw it away. It took Hikaru all the strength in his body not to laugh. Kaoru went over to the fridge, and got a new egg. "Just like this," he said, and dropped the egg in whole.

"Ok," Tamaki said and dropped the other egg in. "a half tablespoon of baking powder.' He added the powder and the flowers, and got out the mixer. "How do we do this?" he asked the twins. Hikaru stood up and plugged the mixer in, and Kaoru handed it to Tamaki. "Just switch it up to the five. If you don't, it won't be fast enough," Hikaru instructed.

"All right," Tamaki obeyed, and right when he pushed on the trigger, the shady twins ducked behind the counted. Smart thinking.

The second the mixer turned on, the ingredients flew everywhere! Poor Tamaki's front was caked in cake mixture. He wiped his eyes and mouth, and stared at the Hitachiin brothers, who were standing up, unharmed by the mess.

"Oops," said Kaoru.

"Too fast," Hikaru completed.

"Ya think?" Tamaki said sarcastically. "Now I have to start all over!" he complained, but he stared getting out new ingredients.

"Better hurry boss," Hikaru said.

"Yea," Kaoru agreed. "Haruhi will be here in one and a half hours. We'll go get dressed."

The twins left Tamaki alone to start over.

When they returned, Tamaki had re- measured, mixed, and was putting the cake in the oven.

"Hey guys, how long do I set the timer for?" he asked.

"Oh, sixty minutes," Kaoru said.

"Yes," Hikaru agreed, "but the temperature has to be maximum high, or the colors won't blend correctly."

"Hai," Tamaki agreed, and set the oven. "Well I'll just go and-"

"NO!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You have to stay here and watch the cake. If Honey-Senpai comes..."

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed and took a seat at the table, the twins sitting across from him. They waited patiently for thirty minutes, until they started to smell a funny scent from the oven.

"What is that?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh its nothing," Hikaru confirmed. "Just the flowers setting in."

"Ah," Tamaki said and relaxed.

They sat there, with very little conversation going about. When there was about two minutes left on the timer, though, the heard a loud **BOOM!!!** from the oven. Panicking, Tamaki rushed over, yanked oven the oven door, and was greeted by a rush of soot. He was blackened, and the cake was on fire!!!!

Kaoru looked at the clock. "Hikaru, Haruhi will be here any minute." Hikaru nodded.

"Boss!" he exclaimed. "Don't panic!"

There was no need for Hikaru's advice, however, because Tamaki was doing the exact opposite of panic. He was generating mushrooms in a corner by the oven. Then the oven exploded!

Tamaki was covered in cake mush. Thanks to the mix on his face, he wasn't burned, though it was still drastically hot. He stood up and ran for the door, screaming all the while. Just as he was passing by the entrance, however, just as he was passing the front door, Haruhi walked in. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe it!

"SURPRISE!!!!" the host club screamed, jumping out of there hiding places. Haruhi took no notice, though. Her eyes were locked on her Senpai, standing in front of her covered in mush, soot, and other materials. Tamaki's eyes suddenly filled with tears, and he dashed upstairs to his room. Then, all eyes were on Haruhi, still mystified.

"Go Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"Yea Haru-Chan! Go!"

Mori and the twins nodded in agreement. Ranka gave her a little push from the back and she darted up the stairs after him. All eyes followed her as she drifted past them.

"It worked, guys," Kyoya said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Senpai?" Haruhi could hear him, so she pushed open the door. There he was, crouched up in the corner, sobbing to himself.

"Senpai?" she said again. He then stood up and faced her.

"Haruhi..." he said. "I'm so-"

"Thank you Senpai," she said and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Tamaki was at a loss for words.

"Wha..." he mumbled.

"Thank you for all you've done for me." She said. "I've never been so happy in my life."

"But...Haruhi...how can you be happy? This wasn't perfect...it was-"

She looked up at him.

"It's the thought that counts." She said with a smile.

Tamaki smiled back at her, and remembered something.

"Wait a second, Haruhi," he said and ran over to the drawer, grabbing the little red box.

"Turn around and close your eyes," he said. Shy obeyed, and he removed a gold chain, with a heart-shaped pendant encrusted with little pink diamonds dangling from the end of it.

"Happy birthday Haruhi," he said as he put the necklace on her.

"Thank you Senpai"

-Ending music-

So, how was it???? Reviews welcome!!!!!!!


End file.
